poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
High-sea Adventure to Radiant Island Transcript
Here is the transcript of High-sea Adventure to Radiant Island. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says "High-sea Adventure to Radiant Island") The short begins at the Egg-Carrier, ???, ???. Drake: (sighs) Ivy: How long is the doctor going to pout? Drake: Who knows? Probably three hours. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Cubot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. Zeke: ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? Shirley Northwood: And everyone in the whole world knew, ???, ???. ???, ???. Cody Northwood: Mom! I can't find my pajamas. Tommy Northwood: And I can't find toy frog. Shirley Northwood: Oh dear, the kid's are missing their things, I'd better go check on them. Nicole Northwood: Aw, Mom. Callie Jones: But, Mrs. Northwood, we were just getting to the good part. Shirley Northwood: I'm sorry, girls. ???, ???. Gerald Northwood: Don't worry, hon, I'll take of the twins. Shirley Northwood: Oh good, Thank you, Gerald. Nicole Northwood: See Mom, you can read some more. Callie Jones: Yeah, please? Shirley Northwood: I don't think so, you invited Callie for a sleepover visit, remember? (Helping the girls to bed) So I think it's time you two are going to bed. Nicole Northwood: (sighs) Callie Jones: Okay. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: Mom, Before we go to bed, can I show Callie my new necklace? Shirley Northwood: Alright. ???, ???. Callie Jones: You've got a new necklace? Nicole Northwood: Yep, wait till you see it. ???, ???. Shirley Northwood: Now, be sure to take off before you head to bed. Nicole Northwood: I will. Shirley Northwood: You can play for 5 more minutes and then I'll make sure that you're both in bed. Okay? Nicole Northwood: Okay. Shirley Northwood: Goodnight, girls. Callie Jones: Goodnight, Mrs. Northwood. Nicole Northwood: Goodnight, Mom. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: Doesn't my new necklace look lovely? Callie Jones: I'm not sure, let me take a closer look at it. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wow, it's so beautiful. Nicole Northwood: My parents gave it to me from babysitting my little cousin, and I'm supposed to be very careful with it. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Good idea. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: It's a map. Cedric Jones: ???, ???. Felicia Jones: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Cedric Jones: Of course, Nicole. ???, ???. Cedric Jones: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Is that a treasure map? Callie Jones: That's right. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Captain Emmett: Ahoy, mateys! ???, ???. Emerl: Captain Emmett! ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Patrick Star: ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus, Spongebob and Patrick: (screams) ???, ???. Spongebob and Patrick: Robbie, Help us! we're drowning! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Equipment – on board. Nautical dictionary – memorized. And course – set. Smooth sailing ahead. Ready about! Pinkie Pie: I'm about ready for a snack. Care to try a caramel cream puff? Yoshi: I do. Nicole Northwood: Me too. ???, ???. Rarity: Well, just serendipitous that we're setting sail, because I am winded. Ratchet: What's inside that trunk, Rarity? Rarity: Hmm? Oh, just a change of clothes and a coat in case it gets chilly. Also, a small folding table, various tools, a fashion reference library... Ratchet: (whistling) Rarity: ....and a bag of gems. You know, the essentials. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: The essentials, right. My calculations accounted for the weight of Captain Emmett's ship, but I forgot to account for Rarity. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Rarity: Hmph. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: At sea, nothing's accounted for. Its tides are fierce yet sublime, as beautiful as they are chaotic. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Cast away! ???, ???. Ed: Uh, Robbie, are you sure that your mom can still use this? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Ed. ???, ???. ???, ???. (ship horn blowing) Edd: We're set for launch, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: ???, ???. Eddy: Everybody comfy? let's set sail! Robbie Diaz: This is it. Rigby: Aw yeah! Callie Jones: This is going to be the best sailing adventure ever. ???, ???. Eddy: Full speed thataway! ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ratchet, I checked the weather. We should expect a strong westward gale in three, two, one. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Eddy: Is this thing on? Edd: Eddy, just speak into the mike. Eddy: What, this? Edd: Yes! Eddy: Okay, okay. ???, ???. Eddy: Welcome passengers, to Captain Emmett's ship, The Jolly Roger, where you get more bang, for your buck. I'd like you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the soothing sounds of rock legend, Angus Scattergood. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Thank you, thank you. Amy Rose: Whoo! Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Here you go, Angus, you can use my dad's acoustic guitar. Angus Scattergood: Ah, cheers, love, that'll do nicely. ???, ???. :Scattergood ::???, ???. ::???, ???. ::???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Captain Emmett: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Suddenly, Marine saw, ???, ???. Marine the Raccoon: Captain Emmett! I see something in the ocean! Captain Emmett: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Eddy: (to Ed) Hey, Ed. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ed: I can't see it, Eddy, it is too far away. Eddy: You're looking through the wrong end! Gimme that thing. ???, ???. Eddy: (groans) ???, ???. Eddy: Hmm. Hmm. What the– ???, ???. Eddy: Uh oh. ???, ???. Captain Whisker: (laughs) ???, ???. Eddy: PIRATES! Data Squad Team: Pirates! Angus Scattergood: Pirates? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Eddy: Ed! Fire up the engine! Ed: Roger walnut, Eddy! ???, ???. Ed: Jumping. Everyone: Whoa! ---- ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: We've got to lose them, ready about! Tack! Jibe! Altogether: Huh? ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Am I the only one who memorized the nautical dictionary? Turn! Altogether: Oh. Rigby: Heh, we knew that. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: We're way off course! tack north! ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Almost back on track. If only we could get a little more power. ???, ???. Rarity: (gasp) ???, ???. Yoshi: Yay! Alice Diaz: We're losing them! Donkey Kong: Come and get us now, suckers! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Grrgh! Ivy: Those Data Punks are getting away! Crusher: ???, ???. ???, ???. Drake: Not for long, Crusher. ???, ???. Drake: Activating rocket boosters! ???, ???. ???, ???. Everyone: Whoa! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Oh no, the compass! ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) My meticulously plotted chaaaaaaart! Pinkie Pie: Surrender to the seeeeeeeea! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: (gasps) A rock! I mean, rock ho! Everyone: (screaming) ???, ???. Yoshi: Hooray!, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Great job, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Everyone: (screaming) ???, ???. Edd: Robbie, I'm so wet! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Amy Rose: Hey! You did that on purpose! Crusher: No hard feelings, Power Punks. Eddy: (groans) ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Captain Whisker: ???, ???. Captain Emmett: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Egghead! Dr. Eggman: Huh? ???, ???. Callie Jones: Looking for this? ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: The map! Give it to me, You foolish girl! Callie Jones: You want it? Why don't you come and get it. ???, ???. Ivy: That girl's ripping our sail! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Angus, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. So, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wait! Dr. Eggman: Hmm? Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: A deal? Callie Jones: Yeah. ???, ???. Captain Whisker: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. (to Nicole) ???, ???. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: Oh. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: So, Eggman, ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Of course, leave you shall. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: But Angus Scattergood... stays. Callie and Nicole: What?! ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Aahh! (grunts) Let me go! Callie Jones: Hey! That wasn't part of the deal, you said you would let the three of us go! Dr. Eggman: Correction, ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Captain Whisker: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crusher: Hey, Eggman, I have a question. What are we gonna do with these guys? ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Drake: With pleasure. ???, ???. Edd: Not good, not good. ???, ???. Eds: (screams) ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (gasps, coughs) ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: Callie, are you okay? Callie Jones: (breathing in and out) Yeah, I'm alright. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Suddenly, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie & Nicole: (screams) Robbie Diaz: Whoa, whoa, whoa! guys, Wait! It's me! Callie & Nicole: Robbie? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Geez, Thanks for the heart attack! Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Chief Powhatan: ???, ???. Tito: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Chief Powhatan: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Look, we don't want any trouble. ???, ???. Chief Powhatan: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chief Powhatan: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: (laughs) I'll give you three guesses. Altogether: Dr. Eggman! Yoshi: Again! Dr. Eggman: Treasure, treasure, treasure. Captain Whisker: Arrgh! Treasure. ???, ???. Crusher: Yeah, ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???. ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Now listen here, Chief Powhatan. That's your name, isn't it? Chief Powhatan: Yes, what is it that you want? Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Chief Powhatan: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, Unless you intend on ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (grunts) Amy Rose: (gasp) Angus! Robbie Diaz: You wouldn't dare! Dr. Eggman: Oh, I would. Unless I'll give you the count of three to tell us where that treasure is Chief Powhatan: ???, ???. (to Tito) ???, ???. Tito: Of course, Chief. (to Eggman) If you will look straight, just follow the trail and you'll find the cave where the treasure is very well kept. But, please we don't want any problems, just leave us in peace. Dr. Eggman: I'll leave you in piece, a piece of my cannons! You three, open fire! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: I said OPEN FIRE!! Tia: Aren't you having fun anymore? Junior: Nah... Are you? Reg: I stopped having fun awhile ago. Junior: Let's quit. Trio: Smell you later, Egghead. ???, ???. Trio: Hey, Robbie! Can we hang out with you guys? Robbie Diaz: Sure. Reg: Thanks for the ride! Dr. Eggman: (growls) Traitors! All of you! (to Drake) Drake! Fire the cannons! Drake: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Female Villager: There's too many of them! Male Villager 1: We'll never defeat all of the pirates now! Male Villager 2: The village is doomed! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Everyone: (screams) ???, ???. Vegeta: You were saying? Dr. Eggman: Well, that should hold them for a while. Captain Whisker: Aye, Doctor, I most certainly agree. Now let's get that treasure! ???, ???. Zeke: Hey, doc. What should we do with Angus Scattergood? ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Let him be... Once we have the treasure, victory will soon be in our grasp. Zeke: Hmm. Okay. Let him go, Crusher. We have what we came for. Crusher: Uh... Okay. ???, ???. Crusher: See ya later, Data Punks. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Angus. are you okay? Angus Scattergood: Yes, I'm alright. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. None of this is your fault. Callie Jones: But it is, Nicole. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Especially you, Vegeta. Vegeta: Huh? ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. That was very sweet of you. ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Say, Vegeta, if you're so grateful to her, how come your face is still blushing? Hmm? Vegeta: Cut it out! my face is not blushing! Yoshi: ???, ???. Vegeta: Shut up! It's not red! Amy Rose: Oh, I know what you're thinking about. Data Squad Team: (laughs) ???, ???. Goku: (laughs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Not so fast, Dr. Eggman. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Black Snakes: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Junior: ???, ???. Tia: Nope. But I love the whole eye-patch part. Everyone: (laughs) ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: Is something wrong, Callie? Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Back at Canterlot City, ???, ???. Rolf: Hello, Ed-boys! When is the next sailing? My flesh begs me for sun and sweat. ???,.??? Rolf: What? Huh? ???, ???. Edd: I was kind of hoping my first punch in the face would be... enjoyable. Eddy: Alas, the sea is a cruel mistress. Ed: I'm stumped. ???, ???. The End